earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunkerque
A town of France, still under construction. Overview The small French coastal town sitting on the English Channel, it was founded by MustacheVsEarth on November the 8th, Mustache founded the same town on classic and has apparently done the same on Terra Nova, Mustache left to make another town and Sorta_Cool_Guy inherited it as he was the only citizen active at the time. The current owner is Sorta_Cool_Guy, he's still building. History The short history of Dunkerque starting on the eighth on November. Genesis What Mustache made When EarthMC Terra Nova began, there was one, his name was MustachevsEarth. He came upon the untainted soil and brought the town into being with 32 gold bars in hand, the gold that we collect every day from voting must've taken Mustache at least four days to collect if he didn't mine. Mustache looked upon the barren area where he made his town plot and thought of how great it could be, so he toiled and put his time and gold into the area, he dug deep, chopped trees, and had high hopes, and with these three Mustache was able to expand out and make a few buildings like the town hall, bank, and eventually, the subway station. The Meek Inheritor Sorta_Cool_Guy Enters the Scene The second mayor joined the server a few weeks later in November and spawned in North America, he had received a warm welcome from all the jolly people on the server and he eventually got a message from a player he knew as Turtle, who offered him to join Dunkirk, what he didn't know was that there were two Dunkirks, one was Dunkerque made by Mustache, and the other was Dunkirk made by Turtle. He was happy that there was already someone who wanted him and he made a long voyage across the Atlantic. A third of the way there someone from America who asked him to come back and join his town, but Sorta was a dedicated person, he ignored the devil's temptations and made the rest of the journey to Dunkerque where he would find Mustache trying to build, and AssassinSwift protecting him. Upon entering the town he asked to join and was instantly accepted, and the first thing he wanted to do was to build a house, and he focused on that for three whole days. The Conflict Unbeknownst to Sorta, Mustache lived in the same time zone as another known as 32Gold whose very name is a joke based on the amount of gold needed to start a town, and he was a bitter person hailing from Nazi Perpignan attacking French towns and ruining others' experiences with the server. When Sorta first met him he had mistaken 32Gold for a nine-year-old from his bland insults. Sorta clearly never played Rust and called him out for being a child, and never paid him much mind until Mustache's departure. And the Meek Shall Inherit the Town Mustache had enough of 32Gold's antics because he could no longer build, he gave responsibilities like Builder and Treasurer to Sorta to test him, Sorta put his gold into the bank because. "It was his town too and he wanted to see it grow", Mustache knew Dunkerque was in good hands and told him the reasons he was leaving and left the town to Sorta and told him to, "Make Dunkerque great". Anger and Acceptance Sorta_Cool_Guy was angry and lonely, Mustache was gone and it was all 32Gold's fault he thought, he began to plot the destruction of 32Gold, but after a good night's rest he forgot his hatred because it was just a game and because they didn't live in the same time zones. Sorta was able to build uninterrupted as Mustache would've wanted for himself. Pre-New Year The Mercenary from Perpignan On a fine day Sorta began to build, but he noticed three people in enchanted diamond armour, two were from Britain to help and one, daddychamp, claimed to be hired by Perpignan (_Slaid denied this so one can't be too sure), the PVP was turned off so no fighting happened and everyone stared at each other awkwardly until they got bored. I believe that daddychamp is still an outlaw, I should get around to undoing that. Building and Expansion Sorta_Cool_Guy is now building the town, trying to get new members, and being friendly with the rest of France. Land is being claimed to make a quaint little coastal town. There is a town right next to Dunkerque, it's Ghent and they agree for mutual claim blockn't, however the neighbors have been inactive for a while. Small Scuffle IanSpace71 of Mergopolis raided the town on December the eighth, 2018 while under an alliance. He destroyed the forest south of the town, tried to kill the citizens with lava, and asked for five gold and a banner while wearing an enchanted set of diamond armor. The PVP was still turned off so the people of France and IanSpace71 looked at each other awkwardly while throwing the occasional taunt. He went back to his town with one of the cows his accomplice had taken, and left some messages saying that Spain paid for Dunkerque. Christmas and Snow The town was decorated for Christmas and had snow everywhere, presents were given to people: Caeso: Unbreaking 3 French Shield Vwon: Enchanted Adidas Someone_Better: Slime block MandyMouse11: Named book and quill Asher: His lost belongings (he never came back for them though) 32Gold: 64 coal and a fire aspect 3 book _Slaid: Unbreaking 3, Power 5, and Infinity books ImperialFishy: Underwater Builder (leather helmet with underwater building enchantments) Adolf_Hitlar: A compass called "Mein Kompass" Zqppy: 2 cow tickets NigelFarage666: 64 Dark Oak and snowmen to make the town snowy Red_Panda: A bunch of dispensers The decorations were removed the day after and the snow was slowly dug up until early March where it is now mostly snow-free. Post-New Year (Part of my experiences) A Silent Time Just people passing by, a few people joining then going inactive, no wars or serious drama. Red's Departure One day Zqppy says he's going to leave France to make a place in Egypt, a crypt town of sorts. After he leaves I suggested that ownership of the town can go to 111_Red_111, he gets Caletes and leaves. I was alone, my only active member was gone and I was lonely again. 111_Red_111 was barely active despite getting that town he wanted, we were busy with real life and we just drifted apart. Caletes fell late-February. Time With Bustun and French Friends A guy named Bustun joined during the Silent Era, I heard that some French people were raiding dead USSR towns, so I went to join them, I got 10 gold. Late into the chain-raid we decide to go to North Korea (Pyongyang) and there was a guy there, I had iron armor, Bustun had a god set. I ran away from the guy in iron armor to buy time for Bustun to show up, and he did 7 seconds into my stalling and we killed him together. I went back to my town to deposit, Bustun kept going South, he was confronted by some geared guy and he ended up having to combat log, the guy made a trap for Bustun to die when he came back, I rallied a rescue mission, got two people in boats to go to the mission area, but Bustun said he was safe so it was called off. That night, Someone_Better, Bustun, Megalodon, and I went to the Paris training centre to fight, we had iron training armor with Bustun winning majority of the time, even in a 3v1. I found out in the morning that some Atlantean stole the things at the training centre (iron armor and weapons). Caeso's Venture Into the New World Caeso made New France (town Vincennes) in America, he needed sand for the church, I helped a bit. Construction of the Simulakerque A simulation battle field, any who possess the pass could get in and use the resources, free iron armor and weapons, brewing items, and shields. Post-SalC1 Insurgency (I should really not include the context) Result of Publicity Dunkerque didn't get too many people during the YouTuber invasion. The mayor Sorta_Cool_Guy was mostly inactive at the time. However, upon hearing that youtubers were publicizing EMC he was active for a while. Toycat's Video and The Exclusion Sal-C1's fanbase was an okay group, people still joined every day because they find the server by accident like Sorta did, but Toycat's fanbase was a whole 'nother issue. Toycat's audience consists of mostly dumb kids and emotion-driven tweens, this was a problem for the people on the server because: (1) his fanbase was B I G, and when their favourite youtuber goes on a server, they will follow. (2) his fans were the kinds of people teenagers and adults who threw racial slurs on a minecraft server didn't like, kids usually copied teenagers and adults if they were doing something to fit in with the crowd, but they'd be hella cringe whilst doing so. (3) the sheer size of his fanbase would make the queue (newly implemented at the time) explode, and the long-time players who don't want to spend money on a minecraft server wouldn't be able to play for hours on end (we had queues of 100 - 200 which already took ~2 hours to get through) forcing them to quit or pay, a crafty move on Fix's part. Dunkerque joined the Exclusion, made a dungeon under a grave yard for imprisonment, and waited for the day Toycat released his video and "toyfags" would overload the server. Fix disabled jailing and made it illegal. Fuze's Curse A French guy named Fuze joined the server and made his own France, nobody liked it. Fuze's affiliates harassed France but we didn't let them. Buildings Building, Builder(s), Purpose Town Hall, MustachevsEarth -> Sorta_Cool_Guy, Houses the quest board and the Mayor's seat Bankerque, MustachevsEarth -> Sorta_Cool_Guy, The bank of Dunkerque, has a front desk Subway Station, MustachevsEarth -> Sorta_Cool_Guy, The train station that connects to Paris Sorta Cool House, Sorta_Cool_Guy, The mayor's house Police Station, Sorta_Cool_Guy, A building attached to the jail, it's furnished now Chicken Coop, Sorta_Cool_Guy, Where the chickens live Reds House, 111_Red_111, Red's house Random Stuff, Sorta_Cool_Guy, It has the mechanized portal and leads to the Chicken Coop Greenhouse, 111_Red_111 -> Sorta_Cool_Guy, Where food is grown Boathouse, Sorta_Cool_Guy, Where animals are brought in and shipped out The Jolly Inn, 111_Red_111, The brand new inn for weary players Training Yard, Sorta_Cool_Guy, Includes an archery range and a few decorative training dummies SquishSu House, SquishSu, SquishSu's house Bunkerque (Library's name), Sorta_Cool_Guy, Full of books, has an enchanting station upstairs Shopkerque (Shop), Sorta_Cool_Guy, The first floor is for regular town members to put their own things for sale, the second floor is to generate the town's income. The Croaking Kerque, Sorta_Cool_Guy, a tavern for the residents of Dunkerque Smithkerque, JohnCats -> Sorta_Cool_Guy, a smithy for the town which doubles as a residence SimulaKerque, Sorta_Cool_Guy, an exclusive training ground with free resources to those who possess the pass to go in. Lighthouse, Sorta_Cool_Guy, a small house attached to a tall beacon by the English channel Kirk Park, Sorta_Cool_Guy, a recreational park next to the shop Militia House, Sorta_Cool_Guy, a small base connected to the wall for Dunkerque's militia. Dunkerque's Graveyard Now open for allies of France to explore, there is a dungeon underneath that can be accessed by throwing any item onto a pressure plate to activate the entrance, then descend into the dungeon and find loot. The graveyard has the names of people I used to know. People * Sorta_Cool_Guy * 111_Red_111 (No longer playing) * Luke040302 (Inactive) * SquishSu (No longer playing) * JohnCats (No longer playing) * JustGotKilled (No longer playing) * DaCoolPig (No longer playing) * WaffleChurro (Inactive) * DALIX (Inactive) Category:Towns